gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Francis Pillagefoote 'o Smith's Journal/ Adventure entries
This Article is under construction please don't edit unless there is any spelling mistakes! This really famous journal was discovered buried in the new world (America, United States of America)! (This journal is not real and is just a Fan Story made by Francis Smith. Also, the pirate Francis Pillagefoote 'o Smith in Piratesonline) (If you notice that stuff is being added to this article by a wiki contrubuter please don't go mad because that might be Francis Smith not logged in... lol (I do forget to log in sometimes and when I press edit I'm like,"Ah!! I forgot to log in again! December 25, 1740 I'm setting of from Port Royal to be a pirate! It be Christmas day and Old Santa Claus came last night! December 26, 1740 I just got be first ship! Those navy and E.I.T.C Vermits are chasing me so I better go to Tortuga. December 27, 1740 I got a Sword and a Gun! Those Navy and E.I.T.C Vermits don't stand a chanse againts me! I just met the famous pirate Jack Sparrow in the Faithful Bride he seet me on a quest to recapture the Pearl! December 25, 1741 It's been a year since I first set off on my pirate journy! I'm getting married today to this pretty girl named Elizabeth Sweetheart! It also, be christmas day! December 26, 1741 Elizabeth and I go on our honey moon. After a month I'm going back on my pirate journey. January 20, 1742 Elizabeth and I just had our first son! We named him John! I decided I'll stay another month for my son John! Febuary 20, 1742 I left my family for a year. My wife said this,"See you in a year honey! I love you!" Ah.. I'll remember those words for a year! March 30, 1742 My ship sunk! Darn those Navy and E.I.T.C Vermits! April 1, 1742 I repcaptured the pearl! I'm legendary! Jack Sparrow paid me 50,000 gold! I don't have to worry about my family going broke! June 10, 1742 It's my birthday today! I turned 21! July 12, 1742 Aye, I here of this, "New World!" I'm going to travel to it, with some of my guild. I'm going to write a letter to my wife to let here know. Here's what it said: Dear Elizabeth, I'm traveling to the New World! I will be back in the first week of December for our first wedding anniversary! I will send letters constantly telling you all of the adventures I'm having! Could you send a letter telling me how John, our son is doing? Love your's truly, Francis July 24, 1742 Dear Francis, John is doing fine he misses you though. I hope your trip is safe and successful trip. I miss you very much! Love your's truly, Elizabeth August 12, 1742 Dear Elizabeth, I made it to the New World! It's very nice here and the people here are very nice! There's a lot of room for houses and a lot of trees! Maybe we could move here? Send me a letter to tell me if you want too. Think about it. Also, it's nice to here that John is doing well. I can't wait to see you too! Love your's truly, Francis August 24, 1742 Dear Francis, I would love to go to the new world! You pick me up in your ship and we can go back! Love your's truly, Elizabeth September 12, 1742 Dear Elizabeth, I will pick you up by my ship! I'm traveling to Port Royal as we speak to pick you up! See you there and Love your's truly, Francis November 12, 1742 I picked my wife up a month ago and we made it too the new world again! I'm really, really, really glad to see here and my son John again. November 13, 1742 My wife and I are going to build our house. November 25, 1742 We are finally done our house we are so proud! We finished just in time for Thanksgiving! We are having a great feast! It is also a mounth away from our one year anniversary as a couple! December 12, 1742 Elizabeth and I had our second baby! We named her Elizabeth II! She is so cute! December 25, 1742 It's Christmas day and it's also Elizabeth and I's 1 year anniversary! Old Santa Claus droped in last night to give John and Elizabeth some nice toys! January 1, 1743 It's the New Year, It's 1743! January 20, 1743 It's John's birthday today! He turned 1 years old! January 21, 1743 I'm staying until Febuary 21 so Elizabeth II (our Daughter) can get to know me better! Febuary 21, 1743 I can't believe it's been 3 years since I began my pirate journy! Next thing you know it'll be 50 or maybe 100 years since I started my journey. Even though I'll probably be dead 100 years from now... Time to Start on my journey again! March 15, 1743 I got my hands on El Patron's Lost Sword! I better not tell El Patron my self.. huh.. huh... April 16, 1743 I made my way to Port Royal! Jolly Roger is pulling out invasions in suprise every day! My guild and I are geting tired of him! May 11, 1743 I traveled to Padres Del Fuego and I'm sitting in the water all day! It feels so good! Ah..... June 9, 1743 My wife sent me a Happy Birthday letter! Here's what it says: Dear Francis, I miss you so very much same with John and Elizabeth II! Happy Birthday Mr. 22 year old! I got some nice plans for you when you come home! It's a suprise! Love always, Elizabeth, John, and Elizabeth II June 10, 1743 Wow, I'm 22 already, I still have 18 years till' I'm 40... Well becuase my wife said she had something awesome for me, I'll go home. June 15, 1743 It's been 5 days on the ocean right now, 2 more to go. June 17, 1743 I say hi to Elizabeth and give her a kiss. And she gave me a Ship of the Line! For my birthday. July 15, 1743 My wife is pregnant, I hope it's a boy. December 25, 1743 It's been 5 months since my wife found out she was pregnant, also, it's Christmas day! last night I saw old Santa Claus April 15, 1744 Wow my wife had her baby! It's a Boy! We are naming him Francis II Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO